zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia
Hi, welcome to Zelda Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ccbermanzzpedia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herooftwilight (Talk) 15:13, August 17, 2009 LOL lol. the site automatically puts up the greeting and signs it w/ the last administrator to edit on the wiki. Herooftwilight 00:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) i figured. im just saying no need in case haahahahaha.CC ironknuckle1 hey cc its me from Zeldapedia I just started a new wikia under thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com mand I need some help making it if you could you don't have to Im just trying work alongside the other wikis. --Ironknuckle1 01:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) my sites starting to get pretty good-- 00:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) what do you mean?--Shade Link 11:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I don't think I plan to come back. After how I have been treated, I don't think I wanna. I might, but I don't think I want to come back. Reason? You, Baltro, Xykeb, Joe, Griff, and many others have driven me away for quite some time. So, I was blocked for a year? For what? Wait, let me answer that, FOR STINKEN STICKING UP FOR HIMSELF SO MANY TIMES THAT HE NEEDS TO BE BLOCKED! RIGHT?! HEAR ME?! AM I RIGHT?! The only reason I was blocked was obviously cause I spoke up for myself too much and didn't go with the unruly ways of most people at ZP. I will think about coming back on ZP, but I don't think so if by the time I come back, it is back to the old "do exactly as we say or you will have a very harsh block". No user deserves a year long block for sticking up for himself when others can't. I did something on ZP that no other user had done:Sticking up for myself. Maybe you DO deserve to be copied by Zelda wiki. I am probably gonna come back, but people like you aren't gonna be on my friend's list the first day it wares off unless I get a 1 3/4 apology. Also, if you do tell the other people on ZP I said this, I hope you don't change around what I said. Also, if any users/admins do something to my userpage on ZP without my permission, like erase it, they will be reported for doing so, as not even admins are allowed to delete userpages, depending on what happened to them. I do not expect any warm welcome backs or anything related to that when I get back. Also, I know why you never stuck up for me CC:Cause the admins will block you if you didn't stick up for them. Also, Haru is the new leader of my club. And honestly, I am not gonna create a sock on ZP, as I know good people don't do that. You can go tell the boys on ZP that too. Actually, I AM coming back. I will be less active though.--'Shade Link' 20:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) you don't need to link it. all you have to say is "he is coming, but only did what he did as he believed it was sticking up for himself."--'Shade Link' 20:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) CC, i WILL be nice to you, I just won't talk to you. CC, I find it rather "funny" that you are rubbing my block for no reason right in my face by telling people I have been blocked. You say I was in 3 arguments on ZP straight out at them. two of them were not "arguments". I am sick of you acting like this. Cut it out.--'Shade Link' 22:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm telling people what happened, not "rubbing your block in peoples faces" and I find it funny that your still looking on Zeldapedia, where I would have been long gone by now. Bye Shade Link'''-- C2' / 22:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) whatever.--'Shade Link' 22:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know, I read what Joe said. I do ''not plan "revenge" on ZP. I won't forget it either.--'Shade Link' 23:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I am not.--'Shade Link' 23:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) *Makes a disgusted noise* I can't BELIEVE I said those things DX< = I pity you SL = Read what it say's. I pity you too. We were friends at first, but look where Joe got ya. I don't care about what you think of me anymore.--Shade *nods* k, your loss.--'Shade Link' 20:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) whatever. unless you actually read the new message on Halopedia.--Your ex-friend, Shade *bows down to Cc.*--Shade I do agree with you CC, but I feel that my fights with Joe were set up as revenge(no offense, Joe) ever since I proved him wrong for the first time(this is not shaming Joe, this is true)--'Shade Link ' 19:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I see you want to be an admin on ZP. If banned users count, I'd nominate you right here.--'Shade Link ' 21:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So how do I make backgrounds clear?--'Shade Link ' 12:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) really? Ghost stories about me now? You really think I am some evil monster bent on destruction? Dude... do you have to make everyone think I am some cruel, vicious guy with an appetite for human flesh and misery? Personally, I don't care much, but why do you have to take it so far? I thought we had a truce and became friends again! Am I really that bad to deserve to get killed (not just in your ghost stories, but in some things on ZP)?--'Shade' 20:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :To be frank, your not. I never said that you were any of those things, I just told them how you two acted way back when. They asked, and I didn't want to seem like I was hiding anything so I came up front and told them what happened. I never said what was and what was not a "ghoust" story, they have taken it a bit far and was not my intention; which was describing what had happened, and how both you acted. While I am sorry that my manner of doing so was rude and stupid, I am not sorry for telling them.'-- C2' / 21:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) hey, I know your not on much, but joe advised me ask you this. I just wanted permission to go on my user page, and copy About me section. I got the game super smash bros brawl, and fell in love with it. soon i found the smash wikia. so I just wanted to go on my UP and put my info about me there. Can I please? I won't do anything else and if i do, you can bann me. Please, this is the last thing I want from there.ur my second fave admin, and I'm not just saying that,K?Malon girl5 15:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) oh... actully I ment the section I talk about my fave books and intrests but... that's ok. I can still use the text you gave me. thanks!Malon girl5 11:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC)